Electrical signals may be transmitted on a transmission line of a printed circuit board (PCB). The transmission line may be a single trace or may be a differential pair of traces. The transmission line may extend over multiple layers of the printed circuit board. Plated vias may connect parts of transmission lines on the different layers.